


Two Space Husbands Who Become Space Dads

by TheCoolestNapkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dumbass shenanigans of two gays in space, Found Family, Gen, Han Solo becomes a stressed dad, Let luke wear crop tops please, Luke and Han adopt Rey, Luke and Han are Husbands, Luke skywalker is a stylish bitch, M/M, Other, Space Gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolestNapkin/pseuds/TheCoolestNapkin
Summary: It's been a hot minute since the events of ROTJ. Luke and Han are married, peacefully living together on the Millennium Falcon after the Galactic Civil War, until Luke's dumb ass manages to crash the ship on the desolate planet Jakku. They meet Rey, and its wholesome gay dads being dads from there. If you like dads being adorable dumbasses and kids being adorable little shits then you'll probably enjoy reading this.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork I'll be occasionally incorporating into this fic is done by me as well! My IG art account is @hermondayarts for anyone who's interested hehe. Anyways enough self promo enjoy the fic.

"Damn it, Luke."

The Solos managed to get their Milennium Falcon to crash land on some desolate, desert planet. Han pulled up a holographic map of the system.

"Seems like you've managed to get us stranded on Jakku."

"I didn't mean to!"

"Apologies don't fix ships, babe."

"You left the ship unattended to jack off! I thought I had to do something."

"I got her in all the right settings for my jackoff sessions. Mess with it, we crash. Had you joined me, we wouldn't have crashed."

"But my hair smells like a rotten mudpit right now."

"Your hair could smell like a rotten wampa and I'd suck your pretty face off."

"That is so gross-" Luke groaned, though he started to bat his eyelashes at him as he leaned on him, "Yet so-"

Han shoved him away.

"Get your horny ass to find us a way off this planet first."

Luke let out a 'hmmph', and made his way to a compartment for clothes.

"Well, you said it this is a desert planet, right?" asked Luke, throwing his baggy lazy-day robes off with a loud thud, "I'm a natural in these kind of climates."

"You're getting the crop tops out, aren't you."

"Absolutely."

"It's not like Tatooine, you know. Your skin will get scratched sore by sudden winds going a hundred miles per hour." said Han.

"This place can't be that much worse than back home."

"Yeah? Open the door then."

Luke pressed the button to lower the ship's door. A rush of cold wind and sand rushed inside, giving him a freezing slap of sand to his poor, exposed skin. By the time he immediately closed the door, he was already shivering, and sand covered the floor.

"You're cleaning that up, by the way." Han said, smiling at him.

Luke stared silently back.

"Do you wanna change into something else?" Han asked, still with a smug grin on his face.

Luke looked at the ground.

"I kept some stuff for this kind of weather," Han said, getting up from his seat, "You'll love how it looks, babe."

...

"Not a huge fan, but I could get used to this."

"I should hope so, if you want to keep your skin," sighed Han as he returned to his device to figure out where they were. The speeder bike he brought out followed closely behind where he stood.

"Lucky for us, we seem to have landed near the Starship Graveyard. You got the list from R-2?" Han asked.

"Yep," Luke answered, fiddling with his own device, "I sent it to you."

Han looked at the list. He winced a bit.

"That's quite a lot on the list, babe. Thanks for that."

The remarks were something Luke more than deserved, but he still had to bite back a scoff.

"This place looks so… empty. Does anything live here?" Luke asked.

"Mostly scavengers. Here for the same reasons we are. And for that reason, we're gonna need you to stay behind and keep the ship from missing more pieces than it already has."

"You mean you made me put all this on for no reason? Why can't I do it? I know a bit about ship tech myself."

"You know what to look for, but you don't know how to scavenge like I do. That's essential. Fine with you, babe?"

Luke grumpily made his way to Han and leaned his head on his shoulders, giving him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"...I'll call and check on you in ten minutes." Luke mumbled.

...

"So you can't make your playing difficulty any lower?" Luke sighed, losing at another game of Baby Battleship Battles to C3-PO while he lounged around in the ship with the baggiest, comfiest, most pristine-white robe he could find.

"This is my lowest competitive difficulty for adults. I have a couple of lower difficulty settings reserved for competing with children."

"Nevermind, 3PO." he grumbled, "That game's nothing like flying a real ship."

It was a couple more than ten minutes since Han left anyways. Luke took out his communicator and dialed. A projection of Han from the chest up appeared. Holding onto the bike-- which seemed to be going at a concerningly fast speed--he managed to look at the camera with a squished, cocky smile despite the sand whipping his face. He looked ridiculous, and Luke immediately smiled at him.

"Hey, babe!" Han yelled, "The Starship Graveyard is right up ahead. I see a couple of small ships that look like they'd have something."

"See anyone else there?"

"I haven't run into anyone else yet. Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

As Han went on to talk about what ships he think held what part, Luke got distracted by the distant sound of some things falling with a clank on the floor.

"3-PO? Was that you?"

"I don't think so, Luke. I'm right here." C-3P0 answered a couple feet away, giving Luke a bit of a scare.

"Something wrong?" Han asked.

"...I think R2 just knocked something down. I'll call you back."

Luke left his communicator on the table as he got up to find the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from the cockpit. He suddenly felt the presence something else on the ship nearby. It couldn't have been R2.

It felt like a living thing…a small living thing?

Entering the cockpit, he saw a couple of metal plates scattered all over the floor, and the roof had its wiring and innards exposed. A couple of wires looked like they were cut, and some parts seemed to be missing.

Luke was too distracted by the mess to feel the presence right next to him, hiding behind one of the back chairs. That is, until it bolted out the cockpit and into the corridor.

"Hey!"

A small human child, that looked no more than twelve years old, sprinted across the corridor with a sack full of parts, which loudly clinked with every step. Luke called out to them as his thirty-year-old body tried to catch up.

"Come back!"

The child did not come back. It was worth a try.

Luke caught up with the child as they were trying to get the boarding ramp opened up. They prepared to dive out a now narrow opening when Luke reached his arm out to the ramp and used the Force to snap it shut. The child's head hit it with a loud, dull thud.

"Oh, shit- Oh, stars, I'm sorry-" Luke said, making wince on top of wince as he managed to not only hurt a child, but swear around one too--within the same minute-- "Are you alright? I'm sorry."

While the child rubbed the back of their head in pain, they looked up at Luke with a bit of puzzlement.

"How'd you do that?" the child asked.

"What, close the door? I used the Force."

"No way, really?" the child smirked, "I don't believe you."

"Here, I'll do it again, see?"

Luke extended his arm towards the ramp and made it open again. But instead of seeing the child's face look at him with awe at seeing a force-user in the flesh, the child jumped out of the ship as soon as the opening was wide enough. Luke put his head in his hands.

"I'm a fucking dimwit."


	2. Chapter 2

"You truly are remarkable." Han sighed in a mix of disappointment and amusement. He watched Luke from the doorway of the cockpit, who was sitting on the ground, adding more missing parts to an already extensive list. Luke couldn't bring himself to do anything more than a grumble.

"I'm going to get those parts back, don't worry." Luke said.

"I'm not worried. But I doubt you could find the kid again."

Luke finished writing down the missing parts and switched off his device with a frustrated, but determined press. He started pacing the floor with overwhelming agitation.

"I'm so frustrated. With myself. The least I could do was keep this ship in once piece for a couple of hours. Just a couple. Of hours. But no! The cockpit is broken too! Fuck..."

"Babe."

Luke looked at Han. Han walked up to him and held Luke's face in his hands.

"We're gonna get those parts back, alright? I think right now, you need to just relax."

Luke practically dove into Han's arms and instantly melted under his embrace. His shoulders relaxed. His jaw stopped clenching. His brain, for a moment, stopped its non stop whirring. This wasn't the first time Luke had moments like this. He'd hold in his guilt and frustration until the bad would become all he saw. By then, he couldn't help but let it overwhelm him. 

He'd been seeing therapy droids every week and took medications since the end of the Galactic Civil War, where most of his mental baggage came from. He has been doing much better since the absolute mess he was after the war. But sometimes he needed an occasional, reassuring push back to reality. The feelings trapped in Luke's head started to come out through his eyes tearing up and his body beginning to shiver. Han ran his hands gently through Luke's hair. 

"I'm sorry, Han." he mumbled, "For all of this."

"Luke, it's not the end of the world if you fuck up. Am I pissed that you crashed my ship like a dented tin can? Yes. Am I amazed at your dumb ass letting some kid get away with a shit ton of parts? Also, yes. But I'll say this again and again until the fucking stars collapse: I love you. And I know you're just as capable of cleaning up your messes as you are at causing them."

Luke let out a muffled chuckle while his face was buried in Han's chest. He pulled back and looked at Han with puffy, reddened eyes and a pouty lip. Which turned into a meek smile. Whether his face was squished with laughter, or swollen from tears, it was Luke's face, and all his expressive, genuine feelings, and it was a face Han absolutely adored. Luke looked up at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm also good at cleaning up your messes in bed, aren't I?"

Han expected his sparkly, teary-eyed husband to say something like "I love you", or "Oh, hon"... Not that. It was so out of nowhere that Han had to laugh. And so did Luke.

"What the fuck, babe?" Han chuckled.

"You said 'messes'! I had to."

"By the force-damned galaxies..." Han sighed, "As long as you're smiling, babe."

Luke buried his head in Han's chest once again. The two held each other tightly.

"Hon, I love you. So much..." Luke muttered. Han let out a short, deep hum and buried his own face in Luke's shoulder.

"I love you too."

...

"See! Look at that." Han huffed, naked and sweaty in bed after a session of stress-relieving lovemaking, "You're great at cleaning up messes." 

"...I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Luke laughed, and he chugged a glass of water to clear his throat. He picked up the Jakku gear he lazily left on the floor when he was changing into his robe.

"Anyway, I doubt the kid lives somewhere that far from here. They already had a bag full of parts barely ten minutes after we came here."

Han smirked and threw his head against the pillow with exhaustion.

"I'll leave you to that. I need a nap."

"Something you absolutely deserve." Luke said as he ran to Han to give him a quick goodbye-kiss on the lips, "I'll be back."

_BONK!_

"The fuck?" groaned Han.

"It sounds like it's coming from outside." 

_BONK!_

Luke ran to the ship's door and pressed the button to lower it just a smidge. He peeked outside. The child stood on the sand right below the ship, looking back up at him, holding a handful of rocks. He lowered the door all the way, his mouth agape with surprise and confusion. But oddly enough, the child mirrored his own surprise.

"You're Luke Skywalker? THE Luke Skywalker?"

"Well, yeah?"

The child pulled out a device and looked at the screen. Then back at Luke. Then back at the screen. Then back at Luke, this time with a look of awe.

"Holy shit... Can I-"

"Give us back the parts you stole. Then we'll talk."

"Yeah, alright it's…shit-" they checked their pockets and bag, only to look back up at Luke with a sheepish smile, "I left it."

They started sprinting off in what Luke believed to be the direction of their home.

"Stay right there!" they called out as they ran.

"Not like we have a choice..." Luke sighed to himself. He closed the ship's door and got re-dressed in his robes.


End file.
